Losing Lancelot Again?
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Lu wakes up one morning and discovers her faithful pet turtle has gone missing and everyone searches the entire island to look for him and his whereabouts.


It was just another day on the Albonquetine Islands. The oceans were waving and crashing, the sky was as blue as the water, the coconut trees were in bloom and Lu woke up after another dream of being princess of the island she lived on. She yawned and stretched and scratched her backside.

"Lancelot! It's time for my breakfast and a morning stroll!" Lu called and waited with her arms crossed and eyes closed with a gloating grin. She opened her eyes and looked around to see no one else in her room. "Lancelot! Breakfast!" Lu yelled again, and waited impatiently. Then her voice got loud and foghorn like. "**LANCELOT!" **

Lu wandered around and went to Marjorie's dining table as Alfred, Og, Mike and Wendell were eating breakfast.

"Have either of you seen Lancelot?" Lu asked.

"I think I know him, he looks like a turtle right?" Mike deadpanned.

"This is serious!" Lu yelled. "My only turtle is gone and I don't know where he could be!"

"Maybe he's hibernating." Mike shrugged.

"Not logical," Og told her. "Animals hibernate in the winter season after foraging for food and it is never winter on this island. Therefore, Lancelot could not be. He is either lost, forgotten or eaten alive."

"WAAAAAHHH! My precious, precious turtle!" Lu bawled.

"It's okay Lulu dearest, Daddy will get you another one!" Wendell told her with a smile.

"No animal, reptile or even turtle could replace Lancelot!" Lu yelled and slammed her hands on the table. "WHERE IS MY FAVORITE, STUPID TURTLE!?"

"Lu, that's quite enough!" Marjorie scolded her niece.

"Sorry Marj," Lu said in a friendly tone to avoid punishment.

"I'm sure Lancelot's around here somewhere," Mike put a hand on Lu's shoulder. "He wouldn't get up and walk away."

"You think so?" Lu looked up at her.

"He's a turtle, you'd catch up in like three seconds." Mike replied.

"We have to search the entire island!" Lu demanded.

"While we're at it, could we nab that rascally wombat?" Alfred asked.

Lu glared at him.

The search was on after breakfast. Everyone went all around the island shouting Lancelot's name. He never seemed to come though. Meanwhile, Spiney and Goat were playing checkers together from a game set Og made for them from their Philosophical Meeting. Lu came up the hill they were on and yelled the loudest she possibly could.

"**LANCELOT!**" Lu blared so loud her hair stood on end.

This made Spiney freak out and bear his quills toward the girl and prick her hard on the backside.

Old Queeks hadn't seen Lancelot, not even the Cuzzlewitz. Mike, Lu and Og then wondered if those thieving pirates had anything to do with Lancelot's disappearance. Turns out they didn't. It was now late and Lu was on her way to bed.

"I can't believe it, of all the animals on this island I had to lose my best friend!" Lu bawled. "I could've had a dog, or a cat, or even those dumb pig, goat or porcupine! If Alfred wasn't so stupid I'd ask him for the wombat. But now, I'm a princess without her royal turtle!"

Lu felt brushing against her leg and saw her favorite turtle companion.

"Lancelot?" Lu was shocked and picked him right up into a hug. "I missed you so much! Lancelot you... you..." Lu got angry and pulled the turtle away from her. "You are in a lot of trouble! You run away from home without even telling me! Where have you been all this time?"

Lancelot pointed to Lu's closet.

"What's that, boy?" Lu dropped Lancelot and opened the closet door and was shocked as she saw what was on the other side.

She screamed real loud which made Wendell, Mike, Og, the wombat, Old Queeks, Marjorie and Alfred come to her. They looked in her closet with her and reacted with awe. There was a box and Lancelot stood over it with three hatched turtle eggs with babies being born.

"Lancelot is a female turtle." Og observed. "He must've had children while we were all out."

"Lancelot is a girl?" Mike asked. "Lu, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Lu shrugged.

Everyone laughed at the end. Lancelot looked at them and the babies and had a big grin on her face.

* * *

**Whatya know? Lancelot is a girl, not a boy turtle. How? Well, I actually read one time, I think it was probably the old Cartoon Network website that Lancelot is actually a girl turtle. So I made up this story to go along with the fandom. So cue the end credits to this wonderful Cartoon. **

**Oooooohhhh**

**Ain't no ice cream cones, ain't no scilicones, OOOooooh**

**On the island where nobody gooooes BOOP! **


End file.
